Testosterone is the primary male androgen, playing a vital role in overall male health. Testosterone is essential to the development and maintenance of specific reproductive tissues (testes, prostate, epididymis, seminal vesicle, and penis) and male secondary sex characteristics. It plays a key role in libido and erectile function and is necessary for the initiation and maintenance of spermatogenesis. Testosterone also has important functions not related to reproductive tissues. For example, it positively affects body composition by increasing nitrogen retention, which supports lean body mass, muscle size and strength. If also acts on bone to stimulate bone formation.
Testosterone secretion is the end product of a series of hormonal processes. Gonadotropin-releasing hormone (GnRH), which is secreted in the hypothalamus, controls the pulsatile secretion of luteinizing hormone (LH) and follicle stimulating hormone (FSH), which are secreted by the anterior pituitary. LH, in turn, regulates the production and secretion of testosterone in the Leydig cells of the testes, while FSH assists in inducing spermatogenesis.
Testosterone is most often measured as “total testosterone.” This measurement includes testosterone that is bound to sex hormone-binding globulin (SHBG) (˜44%) and is therefore not bioavailable and testosterone which either is free (˜2%) or loosely bound to other proteins (non-SHBG-bound) (˜54%).
Results from a WHO study indicate that testosterone is normally secreted in a circadian rhythm, with higher levels in the morning and nadir levels occurring around 8 to 10 p.m. See FIG. 1. This variation in testosterone secretion throughout the day becomes much less pronounced in older men (mean age equals 71 years). The importance of this rhythm is not known at this time.
Samples were obtained from both young and elderly patients every 10 minutes for 24 hours via an indwelling cannula. According to Tenover (1987) the mean 24 hr total serum testosterone levels in healthy young men (age range 22 yrs.-35 yrs. mean 27.3 yrs) was 4.9±0.3 (±SEM) mg/ml (17.0 nmol/L) while older men (age range 65 yrs-84 yrs. mean 70.7 yrs.) had a significantly lower mean 24 hrs. total serum testosterone level of 4.1±0.4 mg/ml. (P<0.5; 14.2 nmol/L).
Total serum testosterone levels obtained from single random samples were also significantly lower in older men (4.0±0.2 mg/ml [13.9 nmol/L]) as compared to 4.8±0.2 mg/ml [16.6 nmol/L] in healthy young men.
Testosterone deficiency can result from underlying disease or genetic disorders and is also frequently a complication of aging. For example, primary hypogonadism results from primary testicular failure. In this situation, testosterone levels are low and levels of pituitary gonadotropins (LH and FSH) are elevated. Secondary hypogonadism is due to inadequate secretion of the pituitary gonadotropins. In addition to a low testosterone level, LH and FSH levels are low or low-normal. Some of the sequelae of adult testosterone deficiency include a wide variety of symptoms including: loss of libido, erectile dysfunction, oligospermia or azoospermia, absence or regression of secondary sexual characteristics, progressive decrease in muscle mass, fatigue, depressed mood and increased risk of osteoporosis.
Several forms of testosterone therapy exists in the United States today. Recently, transdermal preparations have gained favor in the market. However, a scrotal testosterone patch results in supraphysiologic levels of 5α-dihydrotestosterone (DHT) due to the high concentration of 5α-reductase in scrotal skin. It is not known whether these elevated DHT levels have any long-term health consequences. Nonscrotal systems are considered more convenient and most patients achieve average serum concentrations within the normal range and have normal levels of DHT. Oral testosterone therapy is not recommended because doses required for replacement therapy are associated with significant risk of hepatotoxicity.